With the rapid improvement of computer processing capacity, speech recognition technology, a technology that transforms speech signals into corresponding texts or commands through recognizing and analyzing processes, has developed rapidly. The speech recognition technology is widely applied in many fields, such as speech input system, speech control system, intelligent dialogue query system and so on, and is changing the way of human life and production.
With speech interaction, the most natural interactive way, is increasingly popularized, the demand on accuracy of the speech recognition becomes increasingly higher. At present, for the speech recognition technology, the recognition performance is improved mainly through training a complex acoustic model with a large amount of training data and recognizing an inputted speech by the acoustic model.
However, the accuracy of the speech recognition by the acoustic model needs to be further improved.